The Optical Imaging Core of the Washington University Center for Translational Neuroscience (WUCTN) will[unreadable] allow members of the Neuroscience community to expand already successful projects and initiate new[unreadable] projects, especially in the area of bioluminescence. While there are presently a variety of optical imaging[unreadable] facilities within the medical center and main campus, these have not been available to the larger[unreadable] neuroscience community because they have only limited technical support. To accomplish its goals, the[unreadable] Core will coordinate already existing resources at Washington University for confocal and two-photon[unreadable] microscopy by neuroscientists and also establish new low-light level imaging capabilities. Access to the[unreadable] Optical Imaging Core Facilities will be extended to Washington University neuroscientists at three separate[unreadable] locations. Two facilities will be housed at the Medical Campus (WUMS) and one at the Undergraduate[unreadable] campus (WU). All three facilities will offer instruction and supervision for the different microscopy methods[unreadable] supported. The Optical Imaging Core will offer facilities for:[unreadable] 1. Confocal microscopy for high resolution imaging of fluorescent probes. This includes the imaging[unreadable] and differentiation of variants of GFP (such as YFP, CFP, eGFP), and more red-shifted dyes (Cy5) in[unreadable] both living and fixed preparations.[unreadable] 2. Two-photon microscopy for deep tissue imaging, including in vivo and in vitro time-series measures.[unreadable] Use of the 2-photon technique will minimize damage due to repeated imaging.[unreadable] 3. Low-light imaging of fluorescent and bioluminescent reporters. This includes real-time imaging of[unreadable] gene activity using luciferase constructs and of other cellular events using novel transgenic reporters[unreadable] in cultured cells, in tissue slices and in whole small animals.[unreadable] 4. Technical support for the neuroscientists to ensure the efficient creation of high quality images for[unreadable] quantitative image analysis and ultimately publication. This includes training, education, software[unreadable] development, data management and maintenance of imaging equipment and materials.[unreadable] 22 of the 54 projects described involve clinically-relevant studies, and most of the others address hypotheses[unreadable] that directly inform translational research. Significantly several projects involve new experimental directions[unreadable] and collaborations that will be enabled and facilitated by access to these Core facilities.